future to come
by divinenight1995
Summary: roxas' past was a har one his first love died due to an evil group roxasvjust about to start his 2nd year of high school and a girl named namine falls for him and tries to be part of his life what will happen lemon in later chapters review please
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or their characters

this is the prolouge.

Future to come

There stood a tall man in a black coat his voice dark and cold, his eyes emotionless, and aura was pure demonic. His silver hair covered in blood. He was standing over a bloody corpse. he tuned saw a blond haired boy with ocean blue eyes full of hate and tears. His teeth gritting so hard that they almost cracked. His fists clenched around his two Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

The blond haired boy charged at the man in black but was easily was thrown back. The blond laid on the floor and lifted his head looking at the man in black. Hate and tears filled the young boy's eyes as the man said.

"Do you hate me? Do you despise me? If so become stronger fill heart with hate for me and strike me down. That is the only way to defeat me. " The man in black said coldly.

"No don't Roxas." A small delicate voice whimpered.

The man in black scowled. He kicked the bloody corpse below him across the temple room only to hit the wall. A small whimper of pain came out of her. Roxas had snapped he cried out in anger and lunged at the man at an alarming rate and had slashed the man blood spewing from his body. The man cried out in pain. He scowled at the blond and disappeared into the dark void.

Roxas quickly turned and ran over to the girl who hit the wall. He quickly took hold of her tears in his eyes. He gently stroked her raven black hair. The girl face was covered in blood but still had a gentle angle like face her body was thin and delicate. She had a beautiful white scarf around her neck. The girl opened her deep blue eyes and smiled at Roxas. Tears started falling from her eyes as she said.

"Roxas my sweet, sweet Roxas I'm sorry I couldn't have spent more time with you."

"Xion please don't talk." Tears had started pouring from his eyes.

"Roxas don't be sad. Everyone time comes eventually." She said faintly.

"Don't talk like that Xion. Please. We were finally going to have a normal life. We were going to go to high school and when we were old enough we were going to start a family. Xion please don't leave me I love you so much. I can't imagine a life without you. So please." Roxas was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Roxas don't cry I'll always be in your heart and memory. So please don't cry. I want you to have something my Roxas. Please take my scarf. It's my most treasured item this way you'll always have piece of me. I love you Roxas with all my heart." And with that the shared last kiss. And the girl's body went limp.

Roxas just sat there and cried and when morning came he buried his beloved Xion. And walked away with Xions' scarf around his neck and walked into to the future to come.


	2. the first day

_**Sorry this took so long I wanted to get to this done sooner but school and all was hard to find time.**_

**Disclaimer** I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters

"_Roxas I love you and I'll always be with you so don't be sad." _ There laid a young handsome blondsleeping and dreaming. Riiiiiiinnnnnnngggg! Buzzed a loud tone coming from an alarm clock waking the blond from is sleep. His hand wandered till it found the source of the noise and turning it off. The blond sat up sleepily.

"It was that dream again. It's been two years since the incident but I don't think I'll ever forget It."

_Knock! Knock!_ "Roxas if you don't get out of bed we'll be late for our first day of school." came a energetic voice from behind the door.

"I'll be down in a minute Sora so just hold on." The blond said in a calm cool voice.

"Fine but you better hurry cause Kiari's gonna be here soon." Replied the energetic voice as he went down stairs.

The blond started to get dressed in his usual clothes and grabbed his white scarf given to him by his deceased love Xion and went down stairs to meet his energetic cousin Sora.

"Hey Sora where's Tifa and Cloud?" Roxas said in his usual calm cool voice.

"Mom and Dad went out to work already why?" replied the energetic Sora as he was gobbling up his food.

"No reason. Oh and soar you shouldn't eat that fast and talk at the same time you'll choke and what will I say to Kairi." Said the blond.

"Oh please like that would ughh … Ughh cough ….. Cough." The brown haired kid was turning blue.

"I told you."

_Knock! Knock! "It's_ me Kairi can I come in?"

"Hold on." Said the blond as h walked over to the door.

"Hey Roxas where's Sora" The red head said happily.

"He's choking on a piece of bread." Roxas said as he was pointing to the kitchen.

"WHAT! And why aren't you doing anything!" Kairi said panicking as she ran the kitchen.

"SORA! SORA!" Kairi was shaking Sora furiously.

"You shouldn't do that. Oh look at that. The food came out but he's unconscious now."The blond said blankly.

"OH NO! I KILLED SORA!" Kairi yelled

"He's not dead he's just unconscious." Roxas replied.

"Well then what do I do" Kairi said puzzled.

"Why don't you give him CPR? You know mouth to mouth." Roxas smirked

"WHAT! I…. I can't. w….well maybe if it will wake Sora" Kairi was blushing at the thought at her and Sora's lips coming in contact with each other.

She started to move her lips closer and closer to Sora's. The blond was watching intently hoping to see the kiss clearly. Kairi's lips were only centimeters away from Sora's. the brown haired boy's eyes opened to see Kairi mere centimeters away from him. Kairi noticed this and backed away blushing a bright crimson as was Sora.

"So close." The blond sighed

"Anyways we should head to school now.

Sora and Kairi still red as an apple could only manage a simple nod and walked out the door with Roxas.

The trip to school was more or less silent all that could be heard was the cars, birds, and wind.

As they arrived at school they stared at the building that looked as if it was four stories high. It looked amazing as did the inside of the building. Sora, Kairi, and Roxas looked at their schedule to see that they had all the same classes together. First was English next was science and then was history all with professor Ansem then was history with Mickey and P.E with Donald and Goofy.

"Hmm well looks like we got English first lets go now so were not late" Said Kairi.

As they got to class they noticed a girl in white was already there.

She had beautiful blond hair and a face that looked like angle she had sapphire colored eyes and had perfect skin her body looked delicate. It looked as if angles had hand made this girl. Roxas caught a glimpse of the girl and quickly turned away blushing slightly. Sora and Kairi had not noticed and said lets go meet her. Roxas nodded.

"Hello what's our name?" Kairi and Sora said simultaneously.

The girl turned around and said

"It's Nami…. Naminie" The girl stuttered when she saw Roxas

Her heart started to race as she saw Roxas. She started to blush at felt a little light headed.

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi."

"I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you. Umm you ok hey … hey!" Roxas said as the girl fainted

"Roxas go tack her to the nurse!" Kairi yelled

"Hurry up!" Sora yelled as well.

"Ok I'm going!" Roxas yelled as he carried her to the nurse.

**A/N: I tried to put in a little romance between Sora and Kairi. I Also tried to make Naminie a really shy type any ways hope the readers like it**

**Pleas review if you can.**


End file.
